Dance With Ice
by StarStruck88
Summary: Lucy's life is at the lowest point. Her mom hates her and her dad left, and the only thing that brings joy in her life is Natsu, her BF. As her sister takes the credit for her dancing, Gray falls for the wrong girl, as Lucy realizes her true love. Gray. Having trouble breaking her years of her relationship with Natsu, Lucy barely makes through. AU


**Chapter 1- Born to Dance**

* * *

" There's a dance competition! Mom-"

" It's disgusting to hear you call me that."

I rolled my eyes. "_Mom_, can-"

She sighed, "Yes, of course." My mother smiled, her eyes glaring with menace, " ERZA would absolutely _adore_ going!" I frowned. "But-"

"You wish her happiness, don't you, Lucy?" She insisted, fluffing up my hair. "Wait, don't tell me _you_ want to go?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Well that's your problem!" She grinned, obviously dropping the conversation. "Shoo! Scram!" She waved me away. I went grudgingly.

That's my mom. She favors Erza so much more than me. I bet she's the biggest spoiled brat in the world and she's my twin. My dad divorced my mom a long time ago, but Happy, the best brother in the universe and my best friend, got to go with him as my parents made an agreement on who they each got. Let me help you picture this, my mom's hatred for is like a mouse, and Happy, an elephant. I STILL can't believe I got stuck with my mom. The good news is, I get to visit Happy tomorrow! Huge whoop from me!

About the dance competition, it's this thing at school and I love dance. My mom knows that well as I used to dance around the house for hours on end. I can't believe the devil she turned into. Speaking about school, I'm a freshman, and I did not earn a good reputation, as I made friends with Gray, an attractive boy who got kicked out of the popular group because he stuck up for an unpopular kid. Truth be told, I think that was pretty brave and smart of him.

Natsu, my boyfriend, is the handsome, muscular boy with…. PINK HAIR.

Juvia has been my best friend since fourth grade. She would never hurt me.

I flop down on my bed and my eyelids slowly flutter close like a butterfly settling down on a flower. That's the last thing I remember thinking as I dove down into a sea of dreamless sleep.

"Luce. Lucy. LUCY!"

"HUUH?" I mutter intelligently.

"It's time for school."

I groan and pull my pillow over my ears to try to get back to sleep. Suddenly, my brain registers what just happened and I bolt up, my back as straight as a ruler. It was Natsu, calling me for school. He pulls me up from bed and sighs, handing me a toothbrush with toothpaste on its bristles. "A non-used spare in case this happened." He rolled his eyes but he was chuckling softly. I blushed. "A human alarm clock?"

"Technology these days, right?" Natsu raised his eyebrows and punched me playfully. I handed him my backpack in response then sprinted away to get ready for school.

"Erza didn't wake me up," I grumbled. "So it technically wasn't my fault I was late." Natsu ruffled my hair silently, in thought. "That girl. I swear," he sighed, offering his hand to me. I took it. "I'll be in jail someday for murdering her in the future." I hugged him closer to me. No wonder everybody liked him. Even Erza. I finally had something she didn't.

In the late afternoon, I trotted off to the dance sign up room but immediately turned back. _What's my mom doing here?!_ I groaned inwardly. I peeked back in and saw Gray striding towards my direction. I turned to go. He was the best dancer in the state and whoever won got to dance with him on television. I stood with my back up against the wall and breathed silently. Somebody grabbed my hand and I nearly shrieked. "Gray!" I scolded. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he smiled. "but why is your mom here?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. I realized he was still holding my hand and blushed. He shook back his cute, floppy bangs and-

WAIT. CUTE?!

I jumped back as if I just stuck my finger in an electric socket and stared. I never noticed these things before. Ever.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me, his eyebrows scrunching up. "Nothing! It's not like I think your cute or anything!" I stammered, my face turning as red as a beet. "Look, I've got to go. Bye!"

"See ya!" He waved, looking confused. I hurriedly scampered away, blushing furiously. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it. :P_


End file.
